The End
by jan 2.0
Summary: Ed leaves for the last time. Songfic, spoilers for movie.


_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or the song by Linkin Park "What I've Done."

_**AN:**_ Yes, I'm back with another songfic… This one is an FMA and is set at the end of the movie.

_**Warnings:**_ spoilers for the movie and the series, kind of AU.

Key:

"Speaking."

_'Thinking.'_

_/lyric/_

**-POV change-**

* * *

We stood here, facing each other, no one moving.

I stare as Edward bends in half, clap his hands, and split the ship in two.

"Brother?" I ask, my voice asking the question I can't speak.

_/In this farewell/_

_/There's no blood/_

"That should be enough material to get you two back to the ground safely." Ed said, turning away and facing his back to us, to me.

"What will you do?" Mustang asked, his arms wrapped around me, holding me back as I tried to reach him, run to him, anything.

"Someone's gotta' close the portal from the other side." he says as his hair whips around him, still not facing us.

"Brother?!" I scream, not believing what he means, what I can see in his body language and in his voice.

_/There's no Alibi/_

_/'Cause I've Drawn Regret/_

Ed turns and flashes me a sad smile. "You guys close it from this side."

My eyes widened, realizing his meaning.

He was leaving us and this time...

He wasn't coming back.

_/For the Truth/_

_/Of a Thousand Lies/_

"No! Brother don't leave me! Brother!" I scream, fighting Mustang and trying to reach him.

He turns and starts to walk away.

_/So let Mercy Come/_

_/And Wash Away/_

_/What I've Done/_

'_I just got you back, you can't leave me again!'_ I scream at him in my head, fighting Mustang's hold on me.

"Brother, what about me?! What about Winry?! She misses you!" I yell, throwing anything I could at him to make him stay.

Ed falters to a stop, then he turns and smiles at me.

It's a sad smile, a smile filled with regret.

_/I've Faced myself/_

_/To Cross out what I've Become/_

_/Erase Myself/_

_/And let Go of What I've done/_

He holds up his automail arm.

"Tell Winry I said thanks, she always does awesome work."

_/Put to rest/_

_/What you Thought of Me/_

_/Well I Cleaned this Slate/_

_/With the Hands of Uncertainty/_

'_No.'_

"Brother!!" I scream, watching him walk inside the ship as we drifted further away from him.

_/So let Mercy Come/_

_/And Wash Away/_

_/What I've Done/_

**-Ed's POV-**

I walk into the ship, trying to ignore Al's screams for me to come back. Soon they died down and I collapsed on the floor.

I didn't want to leave him like this.

_/I've Faced myself/_

_/To Cross out what I've Become/_

I'm leaving them again, and for good this time. I know I have to do it, and its for the best…

But I can't help feeling so empty inside.

_/Erase Myself/_

_/And let Go of What I've done/_

Dragging myself up to my feet, I walk to the controls. I'm crying, but it's too late for us to live like we'd wanted before. We couldn't go back.

I directed the ship back to the portal and crashed through it. Landing back on the other side of the Gate.

_/For What I've Done/_

_/I'll start again/_

_/And whatever pain may come/_

_/Today this ends/_

Stepping off the ship, I see Alphonse, the one of this world, laying in a pool of blood.

I freeze, watching as the gypsy girl places his head on the floor and stands. She says something, but I don't hear her.

_/I'm Forgiving What I've Done/_

_/I've Faced myself/_

_/To Cross out what I've Become/_

'_No.'_ I'm shocked to the core. I left my brother behind to come to this world where he's dead.

_/Erase Myself/_

_/And let Go of What I've done/_

"Brother!"

I spin around and stare at the source of the voice, a suit of armor. I smile bitterly.

"You transferred your soul again? So how long will it last this time?" I ask, approaching the suit.

Then the head falls off and my brother sticks his head out of it.

"Al…?" I ask, stunned. _'He should be on the other side of the Gate, breaking down the portal…'_

"I snuck on board, right now Major Armstrong and Mustang should be breaking down the other side." He says, climbing out of the suit.

_/What I've Done/_

I smile, it could be worse.

I could be here without him.

_/Forgiving What I've Done/_

_**OWARI**_

_**

* * *

**_

AN:

I know it's a little odd, but its my first FMA, R&R, tell me what you think and how it could be better. 


End file.
